Blood in the Night Part 3
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: With Mako killed and Bolin unable to find the culprit of the crime, all that is left is for the amateur detective to research what his brother could've done that ultimately meant his demise
I'm the Fire bender for the Red Sand Rabaroos and my prompts were Emotion: Guilt and Genre: Crime. Word Count: 850

On what had to be the most tragical thing ever to happen, Mako had been deprived of his life at such a young age and in such an awful way. But to Bolin, anything besides a death in a cozy bed was a terrible way to go.

No one in Tenzin's group of airbending trainees couldn't have possibly done anything like that to his brother; poor fellow worked tirelessly day and night to make the world a great palce for them and even fought at their side, and besides none of them had motives to do that to such a good detective as his brother was.

Korra's alibi checked out, her work as the Avatar had kept her away from the city for so long Bolin honestly was surprised she had even crossed his suspect list but you couldn't cross out any possibility right? That's something Mako taught Bolin and by the Spirits was he going to let that advice go to waste.

Asami's also checked out because she was a public figure and got her picture taken all the time and there was clear evidence she was in a socialite event in City Hall at the moment of the crime so there was no way either of Mako's exes could've done harm to him in any way besides starting those rumors Mako was seeing Wu now that Wu had left the throne.

His dear Opal couldn't possibly have been the perpetrator given she was with him. Or on top of him, depending on the way you saw things. But the point was Opal didn't have the motives and her alibi checked out so she was ruled out.

'Who else could've been' Bolin asked as he went over the evidence he had on the case, if only Lin was around to help him but the Chief of Police apparently can't be bothered with the murder of one of her own men. His most trusted men and best candidate for a replacement when she retired.

If only he had paid more attention to all those stories Mako said about how he cracked cases and found the culprits; Bolin would've already managed to find the culprit and have justice being served out for him. Because that's what Justice is: A dish that must be reserved for the benefit of those who are concerned with the laws that guide men and their day to day activities.

But who would've been so despicable as to actually stab Mako and what could motivate them? The person that did this had a very good idea of what he was doing and he was most likely a non-bender as most crimes with physical weapons were of their doing, bender just using the elements to do the dirty work.

Bolin decided to play a card and went to see Lin about the evidence on the crime and at her refusal he kept insisting by all means, harassing her into finally allowing him to see the evidence of the murder, maybe it could tell him more about the death of his brother, something he could've missed in either the weapon or the body.

A knife, a simple knife had done it. His brother body had no marks that could tell it was something obscure like cultists or a renewed, more violent equalist movement that took lives instead of bending.

He went and checked whom last his brother could've been around as a police officer: Contacts in the office and informers he could've have for the diverse variety of cases he had to manage in the police department.

Bolin exhausted all resources trying to find the culprit but he was as close as he was to find this guy as he was three days ago, when he got the call Mako had been found dead.

Bolin grew frustrated and threw all the papers his brother kept around in a fit of anger, and by mere luck was he able to find a piece of paper among the whole bunch that had what he had been looking for.

This guy had been under investigation for attacks on Firebenders and had a record for numerous acts against them, even at his all age the man could still pull up a fight for the looks of his record and all the times the words "Aggravated Assault of a Police Officer" appeared in it.

It was until he saw the picture and read the name next to it that things started to make sense; but if Mako had been killed by this guy then he would need back up. If as an old man he had taken out a pro-bender champion of the likes of his brother; what hopes could he have of confronting him in a one on one and live.

Bolin ran to Lin's office like a maniac and announced his discovery; the motif was still to be found out but it was the best lead her people had and was worth a shot, reason for which Lin started to put thing in motion for the confrontation that was about to come.


End file.
